Embodiment of the Rainbow
by AKBCardfightFan998
Summary: Being a Sky flame user is bad enough but what if there was something hiding deep inside his body he didn't know of? And if it's awakened? He doesn't know either... Will Aichi's friends be able to help him through the whole series of events and protect him? Read to find out! Disclaimer! I don't own CFV and KHR! Kaichi
1. Chapter 1

Hi readers! I'm back with a new story! Actually, it's an alternate version of The Rainbow Arcobaleno! Some chapters are most likely the same while some chapters are totally different. So without further ado, let's start!

Kai's POV

I still remember... When he revealed that he was involved with the mafia... He chose me as his Cloud Guardian and the other Guardians were also some of our friends... But after that card disappeared, I couldn't forget it... What power it held and I needed explanations, to keep him safe... I had arrived at the Tatsunagi Corporation. My original idea was to just ask Takuto about the card but who knew there was something bigger behind all of it... It was when Reversed Takuto revealed his identity to me...

" Our attention has been caught by a mysterious power, what you might call 'flames'." Reversed Takuto said

He couldn't have known about them... It's just impossible!

" Flames?" I ask

" That's right." Reversed Takuto said, a giant container suddenly appearing beside him, " And if you become our first Reversed fighter, then... This meter will fill up to call upon _him_."

" _Him_?"

" The embodiment of the Rainbow. That's what. Once this meter fills up to the brim, the embodiment of Rainbow will react and awaken his powers. That's when we're grabbing that chance to capture him." Reversed Takuto said

" What do you plan to do then?" I ask

" Easy, really. What the embodiment of the Rainbow holds is similar but more powerful in contrast to us, Link Joker. The power to travel through space and time. With his powers combined with ours, we will be unstoppable!" Reversed Takuto said

" I don't know who you're talking about, but that won't happen!" I said, taking out my deck

" Oh and you know one more thing? This is our candidate for being the embodiment of the Rainbow!" He said, a screen appearing behind him, " I'm sure you know who this is, don't you?"

I gasped when I saw the image.

" Candidate of being the embodiment of the Rainbow... Aichi Sendou." He continued

" Impossible! There's no way Aichi's the person! If you dare to even lay a finger on him..." I warned him

" What'll you do? Destroy me? With those puny Cloud flames of yours?" He ask

" What?!"

" Then I'll teach you, who's more superior. Fight me." He said

I took out my deck after he said that.

" Just what I wanted!" I said

He smirked as we begun our fight.

* * *

Normal POV

Tsuna defeated Daemon... They've now done the last of their succession tests... Primo appeared once more with his Guardians in his Sky flames.

" Vongola Decimo and your guardians. There's one more thing you have to do." Primo said

" What is it?" Tsuna ask

" Get the succession flame from the embodiment of the Rainbow and then will the true succession be completed." Primo said

" Embodiment of Rainbow?!"

" I've never heard of such a thing." Reborn said

" But there is. However, he is currently in asleep form. Thus, he is undetectable to all of us. His powers are unknown to both him and us. Find him and get his flame to complete your box weapons for battle. Then, farewell." He disappeared in his flames after that

" That was weird... Should we believe him, Jyuudaime? I mean, in all my life, I've never heard of a Rainbow flame or embodiment before." Gokudera said

" Me neither but something tells me that we need to believe in him and find that person who has it." Tsuna said

" But our time limit that Irie gave us is tomorrow." Yamamoto said

" I know. That's why we have to go and tell him that before coming back to the past to find the person." Tsuna said

" Well, alright then. Let's head back home to rest for the day." Gokudera said

" Yeah."

* * *

Kai's POV

I accepted the power of Link Joker after Reversed Takuto told me of its power and me experiencing it first hand... That's right... I've become Reversed... I looked over to the meter to see it filling up to the halfway mark.

" Impressive. I didn't think it'll fill up that much in an instance." Reversed Takuto said

" I'm leaving." I said after looking at my new deck

" Our dear embodiment must be feeling quite uncomfortable right now. Do me a favor before you Reverse people." He said

I looked at him and blinked.

* * *

Aichi's POV

What? What is this feeling? There's a tightness in my chest and a feeling of danger approaching... Why am I feeling this way? I got up from my bed and walked over to the window. I saw the night sky but when I looked down at the streets lying in front of me, my eyes widened in fear. Someone... is watching me... from that dark alley across my room... I hurriedly closed the curtains and gripped my chest to feel my fast beating heart as I calmed my breathing... It was just nothing... I must be hallucinating because of the darkness. I walked over to my bed, laid down and pulled up the blanket.

 _" That's right... I'll be fine after some sleep..."_ I thought

I closed my eyes, ready to sleep. But that's when I heard the window sliding open... Before I could open my eyes, something was forced onto my mouth as my eyes snapped open. A cloth was being tied onto my mouth as I tried to call to help. The shadow grabbed my wrists after the cloth was tied as he tied my hands together. He then leaned onto my ear.

" This is just the beginning. Very soon, your asleep mode will be gotten rid of. So, enjoy your time while you can." He whispered

Wait... Why does his voice sound so familiar? But before I could process anymore information, he pressed a cloth on my nose as I struggled while accidentally breathing in a sweet scent. I got close to going unconscious as I heard the last words he said.

" Sleep tight, my dear Aichi."

I blacked out after that.

~ The next morning~

My eyes snapped open as I got up and looked around. Was it dream? I'm still in my room and I'm not tied up... But, was it really a dream? I shook off the thought as I went to get ready. I gripped my chest after feeling something uncomfortable hitting me.

" What...?" I muttered

It must've been my imagination again... I got ready and ate my breakfast. After that, I headed off to school. I sure hope what happened last night was really just a bad dream... I arrived at my school gate to see some people who looked a little younger than me standing there. I shrugged the thought off and continued to walk pass them.

" Um, excuse me." One of them, a brunette, spoke up

" Yes?" I turned towards him

" Could you be Aichi Sendou?" He ask

I put my defenses up once he said that. How did he know my name?

" Yes, is there something wrong?" I ask

" No, it's just..."

I checked the time and realized that I was going to be late if I stand here any longer.

" Sorry, I'm going to be late for school. Then, see you later." I said and bowed

I ran into the school and into my classroom. A minute or so after that, the bell rang. I heaved a sigh of relief that I wasn't late. But who were those people? How do they know me? No matter what, I have to avoid them.

~ After school~

We were getting ready to walk towards Card Capital when I saw the same people still standing there at the gate.

" Who are those people?" Naoki-kun ask

" I'm not sure..." I replied

We walked past them when the same brunette grabbed my arm.

" Please wait! We have something to ask you!" He said

Naoki-kun intercepted him and took off his hand lightly.

" Sorry, don't be rude to Aichi. He doesn't know you and we don't know each other, so leave him alone." Naoki-kun said

That was when I saw it... The ring on his finger...

" Are you possibly a candidate of the Vongola Jyuudaime?" I ask

" Yes! You recognize this ring?!" He ask

" You can say that. So, what do you want to ask me about?" I ask

" About something called the Embodiment of the Rainbow." He replied

" Embodiment of the Rainbow? What's that?" Naoki-kun ask

" That's what we would like to know." The brunette replied

" I'm sorry. I've never heard of anything like that. Maybe you came to the wrong person. I think you should ask someone else who knows more about it." I said

" Okay..."

" Then, we'll be leaving now." I said

We left the area, leaving them to think about it for themselves. We arrived at Card Capital to see Miwa-kun and the others but... Kai-kun's not here...

" Yo, Aichi!" Miwa-kun greeted

" Hello, Miwa-kun." I greeted

" How are ya?" He ask

" Just fine. Thank you for asking. Um... Where's Kai-kun?" I ask

" Kai? I'm not sure... He didn't show up for school today either." He replied

" I see..."

What should I do? Because the voice last night sounded so much like... Kai-kun... I was hoping he would be here so that I can clear the air for a bit but now...

" You look troubled, Aichi. Is something wrong?" Miwa-kun ask

" Huh? N-No... I was just thinking about something." I replied

" I see... Then let's have a few rounds of cardfight! Kai's not around so it's quite boring!" He said

" Sure!"

I placed my deck and my starting Vanguard on the fight table as we got ready to fight.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

~ After the fight~

The sixth damage fell into Miwa-kun's damage zone as he sighed.

" I lost again! You're strong, Aichi!" He said

" No, I was just lucky." I said

" No way! You've gotten much stronger then last time!" He said

" Thank you."

Suddenly, I felt the same uncomfortable feeling from this morning as I gripped my chest again. This time, it's hurting a bit... As if something is being pulled out from me... I felt a hand on my shoulder as I looked up to see Miwa-kun looking at me with a worried face. I smiled to assure him.

" I'm fine..."

" You looked like you were in pain. Are you sure you're really alright?" He ask

" Yeah, I'm fine. Maybe if I rest a little, I'll be fine..." I replied

" You sure?" He ask again

I nodded as he sat back down.

" Alright then. I think you should go back home to rest. I'll go with you just in case." He said

" No, you don't have to..." I said

" I insist. Now let's go." He said, dragging me by the arm

We waved the others goodbye and left as we walked silently back to my house. When we arrived, I thanked him and walked into my house before he walked off. I greeted my mother and Emi before heading up to my room. I got ready to shower after that. I took off my clothes after getting the bathtub ready. But what I didn't expect was black marks that were under the base of my neck. I traced the diamond mark in the middle while looking at the black curves extending until it reaches the end sides of my neck bone.

" What is this?" I muttered

I then heard tiny bell sounds as I put my hands into my pants pocket. I took out what looked like a diamond shaped pendant with a rainbow aura inside it. There were tiny bells on each side of the diamond and a black string was strung on the pendant.

" When did this..." I exclaimed

I shook off the thought as I placed everything down and went for my shower. After my shower, I dipped myself into the warm water as I sighed. All the fatigue from today were being released from my body. I traced the marks on my body once more as I sighed. Why is this happening? Then, I'm afraid that maybe last night wasn't a dream... What if that voice really belonged to Kai-kun and at that time he'd tried to do whatever he wanted to do? Like, kidnap me? From the way he was doing things, it seemed like it. But why? To think that Kai-kun would... No! It can't be... Why...? I sighed again before deciding to dry up and go for dinner. I dried myself up and went for dinner after that. After dinner, I went back up to my room. I looked through my deck once more before turning off the lights and drifting off to sleep.

~ A few days later~

I woke up and stretched as I went to get ready and changed my clothes. Once I was done, I ate breakfast and headed off to school. Over these few days, I met the brunette and his friends a lot. Now I know them as Tsuna-san and his guardians. Along the way to school, I spotted Kai-kun after a long time of his absence.

" Yo, Aichi." He greeted

" Oh, Kai-kun! Good morning!" I greeted

" What are you doing?" He ask

" I'm heading off to school!" I said

" I see. Want me to escort you? I'm skipping school today too." He said

" But isn't that a little..." I said

" It's fine. I still study anyway." He said

" Okay then..."

We silently walked to my school as we arrived at the school gate.

" Thank you, Kai-kun. I'll be heading in now." I said

But before I could walk into the school gates, Kai-kun suddenly grabbed my wrist. He turned me around and leaned in to kiss me on my lips. We were lucky no one had seen us... My heart was fluttering when he did that. Please tell me this was yet another dream... Kai-kun was... kissing me... He released the kiss as my face was still red.

" I'll see you after school." He said

" Y-Yeah!"

I was really happy... Even though it was through indirect methods, Kai-kun just confessed his love to me! I waved goodbye to him as I headed into my school. Just as I entered my class and sat down, the bell rang. I was listening to class while thinking about Kai-kun. But when the bell rang for the next lesson, some students were muttering about something while looking out of the window. I looked out of the window as well due to curiousity but I didn't expect what I was going to see... Kamui-kun was staggering on the field with some dark aura around him.

" Kamui-kun?!"

I ran out of my class and to the field as I held Kamui-kun by his shoulders.

" Kamui-kun!"

" Sorry, Brother... I wasn't strong enough..." He said as the aura started to flare even more fiercely

" What is this?!" I exclaimed

" Aichi!"

I turned to see Misaki-san running towards us with Naoki-kun and Shingo-kun.

" What's going on?!" Misaki-san ask

" I don't know..." I replied

" Everyone's gathered here!" A voice said

We turned out heads to see Kourin-san and the student council secretary.

" I Reversed him." Kourin-san said

" What are you saying?!" I exclaimed

" Something will be happening soon." The Secretary said

" Something?"

" Something huge!" She said

A screen appeared in front of us as we looked at it to see Takuto-kun.

" Hello, Cardfighters all over the world. I trust you're all enjoying yourselves as you strive to win a fight today? It pleases me immensely. Friends and comrades and frenemies... Growing as fighters... I know how fulfilling that can be. And yet, nothing lasts forever. No matter how fun your days are, they'll come to an end eventually. And that day is right before you. This may seem sudden, but your world... is going to be destroyed." Takuto-kun said

Kamui-kun clenched his head as he is still resisting Reverse.

" Kamui-kun!" I exclaimed

" This is unavoidable. Link Joker holds sway over the world." Takuto-kun announced

" Link Joker?" Misaki-san said

" Link Joker... A destroyer possessing ultimate power who has crossed hundreds of millions of planets and dimensions to get here." Kourin-san said

" Kourin-san, what are you saying?" I ask

" Cardfighters... I'm sure some of you are aware of the phenomenon known as "Reverse". Link Joker is the very one controlling that phenomenon. When a Cardfighter loses to a Reversed fighter, he becomes Reversed too. If he's Reversed, his personality changes, and he becomes very strong... but what really happens is that he becomes a soldier in our Link Joker army." Takuto-kun announced

" Is that what happened to..." Shingo-kun said

" Darn it! My memory is foggy, but... I think I might've been..." Naoki-kun said

" With an increase in their numbers, we have become more powerful than ever. Take a look at this." Takuto-kun announced

An image of the black ring appeared.

" This is a gate. If you look up in the sky, you will see them, here and there all over the world." Takuto-kun announced

Kamui-kun was still struggling with Reverse.

" Kamui-kun!"

We turned to Emi and the others.

" Emi! Gouki-san!" I exclaimed

" Kamui-chan!" Nagisa-san exclaimed

" Kamui!" Gouki-san exclaimed

" That's... Takuto?!" Rekka-san exclaimed

" Even now, the number of Reversed fighter is increasing. The gates will open wider the more Reversed fighters there are. And when they eventually cover the Earth... this planet will smother in the darkness of nothingness in the blink of an eye. All life will fall into darkness." Takuto-kun announced

" No..."

" This has all become possible because of you Earth fighters. Thank you very much! By way of gratitude, I'm only telling you fighters about this today. I hope you all spend the scant remainder of your peaceful days in despair. For a world ruled by Link Joker, despair is a perfect fit." Takuto-kun announced and laughed menacingly

" No way... What should we do?" Naoki-kun ask

" I don't know..." I replied

Suddenly, I heard a low chuckle as I backed away from Kamui-kun after he got Reversed.

" I feel power surging through me..." He said

" Kamui-kun..." I exclaimed

" Oh and one more thing. Look at this." Takuto-kun announced

He moved to the side a little as we saw something like a giant container with a meter attached to it. And the giant container was already filled to the brim...

" This is also for one very purpose. Awakening the embodiment of the Rainbow! Now that the container is filled, everything will be the end once we capture the embodiment of the Rainbow! Now, it's time to awaken, Embodiment of the Rainbow!" Takuto-kun announced

Just as the screen disappeared, I felt the same uncomfortable and painful feeling in my chest once again. I clenched my chest as I felt the marks burning up. Naoki-kun immediately caught me just when I was about to collapse.

" Are you alright, Aichi?!" He ask

" Yes..." I winced

" My, my. That was a fast reaction. Now, hand him over." The Secretary said

" You don't mean..." Naoki-kun exclaimed

" Aichi is... That embodiment?!" Misaki-san exclaimed

" What?!"

" There's no other explanation other than that! Everyone, let's get out of here!" Misaki-san said

" Yeah!"

Naoki-kun slung me arm on his shoulder as they started to run. Once they arrived at the gate, Kai-kun was there as a familiar van pulled over beside him. The door opened and Manager was there.

" Everyone! Get on!" He shouted

" Shin-san!"

" I'll take Aichi to my apartment! It's just a few meters away!" Kai-kun said

" Okay! Here you go, Kai!" Naoki-kun said

He handed me over to Kai-kun as he carried me and nodded. He took off running as I continued to clench my chest.

" Thank you, Kai-kun..." I muttered

He just kept silent while running as I closed my eyes and fell asleep on his warm chest.

* * *

Kai's POV

What idiots... Handing Aichi over to me like they had no suspicions at all... I carried Aichi back to my apartment as I saw that he'd fallen asleep. He's being so cute that it makes me want him more. I placed him on my bed as I grabbed the ropes under my bed and tied him up. I then closed the curtains to make sure no one could see us.

 _~ Flashback start~_

 _" You have a slight liking to Aichi Sendou, don't you? Then. do me a little favour. Keep him in your apartment until I give you orders to bring him here. Make sure he doesn't escape." Reversed Takuto said_

 _~ Flashback end~_

Well, what I did that night was just for my own fun. This is the real deal. I waited for a few more minutes as he finally started to wake up. He opened his eyes and tried to move as he struggled to break free from the ropes.

" Hey, you're awake?" I ask

He turned his head to me, not believing that I would do that to him.

" Why?" He ask

" I was the very first one to join. And I was the one who Reversed many people around the world to fill that meter up." I replied

" No... Let me go!" He screamed

" It's no use. No one knows where this is and no one will come to save you." I said

" Please, let me go..." He begged, his beautiful eyes glistening with tears

I chuckled and leaned in. I licked off the tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he tried to shake me off.

" You lied to me..." He said

" No. My love is real." I said

I kissed him on his lips to prove it to him but all I saw was tears spilling. I released the kiss and wiped his tears away.

" Don't cry. Once this is over, we get to be together." I said

" No... Not like this... Please let me go..." He cried

" I want to but you know I can't. So be good and do whatever I say until we go to the Tatsunagi Corporation, okay?" I said

I kissed him again but this time, I felt warmth coming from his cheeks... I touched his forehead to feel some heat coming from it. I immediately laid him down and got a thermometer. I washed the tip before putting it into his mouth. When it rang, I checked it. 38.7 degrees... Not a good sign...

" Don't worry. You'll feel better soon." I assured

I patted his head as I got a pail of ice water and a few cloth. I dipped them in the water before putting one on his forehead. I then took off his clothes and started to wipe him with the rest of the cloth. That was when I felt extreme heat coming from the marks under his neck. I see... So that's how it is... The awakening is causing him to suffer...

" Not to worry, Aichi. The awakening will be completed once the full moon rises. Until then, hang in there." I said

To ease him from his suffering a little, I decided to remove the ropes. I hid all his belongings that could potentially give away our location if used. I walked over to my cupboard to fetch some clothes but smaller size for him to wear. I started to help him to wear it. That was when I noticed a black string tied to Aichi's right arm. Weird... Why didn't I notice that when I was cleaning him? I shook the thought off as I took off the black string and saw the crystal attached to it. I placed it on the table and continued to wear the clothes for Aichi. Once it was done, I went to cook lunch for him. I made some porridge and poured some into a small bowl. I then walked over to him as I sat him up and started to feed him.

" Here. Eat some. You'll feel better." I said

I took the spoon and started to give him a bite of the porridge as he slowly started to eat. However, after only few spoons of porridge, he stopped eating.

" What's wrong?" I ask

" I'm full..." He replied

I sighed before putting the bowl aside and laid him down. I left the excess porridge in the pot just in case he would wake up and want to eat something. I went back to Aichi as I felt his temperature increasing. I took the thermometer to take his temperature again. 39.0 degrees... It's getting worse... Suddenly, I saw a glow as I walked over to the table to see the crystal glowing. I tapped the crystal as it opened up. The two sides had mirrors as one of them reflected herbs and a herb grinder. I tapped the bottom mirror as I saw the same things appearing on the table. The pendant must be telling me something... Grind these herbs and give it to him? I immediately took the herbs and started to grind them as they slowly turned to paste. I poured the paste into a bowl and walked towards Aichi. I woke him up and sat him up.

" This'll be a bit bitter, but it's good for you." I said

I took a spoonful and fed him as he quickly finished the paste.

" Feeling any better?" I ask

" I don't feel so light headed anymore..." He replied

" Good. Now, go back to rest." I said, lying him back down

Suddenly, a call came as I picked it up.

" Hello?" I ask

" Takuto-sama has given orders. Restrain him, make sure it's very tight and do not let him call out for any help." It was Takuto's secretary

" Are you crazy?! He's not feeling well!" I said

" He has given his orders and you are to obey them. Otherwise, he'll personally take care of him. That is all." She said

Before I could say anything more, the call was cut off as I close my phone and looked over to Aichi, who was looking at me curiously. I clicked my tongue inwardly as I took the ropes from the floor back up.

" Kai-kun..."

" Sorry..." I said

I started to tie him up again but this time, tighter, as ordered. Aichi was struggling and wincing in pain while I was doing that. I took out a cloth and tied it around his mouth. Suddenly, I felt a dark desire welling up inside me... Something I want to do for a very long time... I climbed on top of Aichi as I started to move my hands inside this clothes while kissing his body. He was screaming and squirming when he saw what I was doing.

" This'll be over soon. I promise." I whispered

He screamed again as I removed his clothes and I continued what I was doing while the night deepened... With only two more days before the full moon...

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone is going to like this alternate version! I'll see everyone in the next chapter then!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi readers! I'm back with a new chapter! Chapter 2! There'll be a major time skip at a part that you guys might not like but I hope everyone will still enjoy this chapter! Without further ado, let's start!

Kai's POV

I woke up the next morning to see him sleeping as I looked down to see both of our clothes on the floor. I smirked when I remembered what I did last night as he started to wake up. His eyes was filled with fear when he saw me.

" Don't worry. I won't hurt you. Let's get you dressed now." I said

I put on the clothes for him as he looked like he wanted something but the cloth that I tied onto his mouth was still there, so I didn't know what he wanted.

" What is it?" I ask

His head was pointing at a direction as I looked at the table, where he was pointing me to. I saw the pendant as I turned back to him.

" You want me to get that for you?" I ask

He nodded a little as I patted his head and stood up. I walked towards the table and picked up the pendant before putting it beside him.

" Now, be good. I'll be making some breakfast for you, so stay put." I said

I walked towards the kitchen and started to make his breakfast. Although, it is weird that he wasn't scared of me even after what I did... But his eyes did show fear just now... Must be a bad dream I guess... I finished making his breakfast as I made my way back to the bed. He was lying on the bed while facing me. He must've been watching me cook.

" Here. I have your breakfast, eat some." I said

I sat him up and took off the cloth. He started to eat and luckily, finished it all up. That means whatever herbs I used last night worked. I touched his forehead and felt that his fever had gone away. Suddenly, I heard him thinking about something as I sighed.

" Aichi, have you forgotten that ever since you chose me as your Cloud Guardian, I gained a special ability that you gave me? Remember? I can hear what you're thinking." I said

He just looked away from me as I tied the cloth back onto his mouth.

" If you wanted a massage for that sore back of yours, then tell me." I said

He just looked away and nodded as I laid him down with his back facing me as I started to massage his sore back, him occasionally wincing from the pain that I caused him yesterday.

" There, does that feel better?" I ask

He nodded as I helped him turn back to his original lying position. He's been unusually obedient and calm today...

" Aichi, this isn't like you. You're being unusually obedient and calm around me even though I'm an enemy. Usually, you would refuse to listen." I said

He stayed silent for awhile as I waited, not anticipating anything.

* * *

Normal POV

Meanwhile, the others were waiting at Card Capital as Miwa entered.

" Everyone! I saw the announcement yesterday! Where's Aichi?!" Miwa ask

" Kai took him back to his apartment, he said that it was a few meters away from our school." Naoki said

" Are you crazy?! Kai's the enemy!" Miwa said

" What do you mean by that?!" Misaki ask

" He's one of us!" Naoki said

" I know but listen! Think about it! All these weird things started happening during Kai's absence! I know him and I know that he wanted to surpass Aichi and Ren! What if he'd used Link Joker's power to get stronger?!" Miwa ask

" No way... It's impossible!" Naoki said

" If that's true then... Aichi's in trouble!" Misaki exclaimed

" Yeah! I tried contacting him but Kai's not answering! Plus, I've never been to his apartment before!" Miwa said

" Then what should we..." Shingo said

The door opened as they turned to see Tsuna and the others.

" Leave that to us!" Yamamoto said

" It's Tsuna and the others!" Misaki exclaimed

" We might be able to help." Tsuna said

" No. We shouldn't drag you guys into this. Besides, you guys couldn't even see the announcement... You're not cardfighters." Naoki said

" We know but we saw reactions from different people. Some were anxious while some were happy about the announcements of the tickets for Ultra Rare sold out because they've already bought tickets but it seemed that those who were anxious were seeing something different." Gokudera said

" So... Please fill us in on the situation!" Tsuna said

" Well... Okay."

They sat down as they started to talk about what the announcement was and what happened to Aichi.

" No way... The Embodiment was Aichi-san?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" So he was right under our noses..." Gokudera muttered

" I extremely don't understand!" Ryohei yelled

" So this is what Irie-san meant..." Chrome muttered

" Is something wrong?" Miwa ask

" N-No! Nothing! Anyway, we have to find Aichi-san and save him fast... It'll not be so simple but we'll try our best!" Tsuna said

" Yeah."

Suddenly, the door opened as they turned to it. They were surprised to see Aichi there, catching his breath and panting.

" Aichi!"

" I guess we didn't have to worry after all." Misaki said

" Huh?"

" How are you? Did Kai do anything?" Miwa ask

Aichi thought back about last night as he shook off the thought.

" N-No... I'm fine." Aichi said

" But how did you get away from Kai?" Naoki ask

Aichi began to explain what happened.

 _~ Flashback start~_

 _When Aichi had asked Kai to take the pendant over to him, Kai didn't know... Even in his sick state last night, he saw what Kai did with the pendant. He found out that the pendant would provide whatever he needed, so as expected, a small knife appeared while Kai was still cooking as he hid it away. He regained some energy after eating as Kai massaged his sore back. After he turned him back, Aichi began to cut the ropes away. When Kai questioned him, he kept silent. Until he broke the ropes, he pushed him away and cut his ankles free. Once he was done, he grabbed his deck case and uniform that was on the small table beside him and ran off while taking off the cloth on his mouth. Luckily, the impact of his push was so hard that Kai had taken sometime to recover... And he ran towards Card Capital..._

 _~ Flashback end~_

" Kai must be mad right now... I mean, you managed to escape even though he's not supposed to allow it... It won't be long before he finds you here." Miwa said

" I know. I was only lucky at that point of time. He said that the awakening will only be complete when the full moon rises..." Aichi said

" That leaves us with only a day left if we count today as well. I'm sure Link Joker would be desperate to take you back." Misaki said

" Indeed." A voice said

They turned their heads to see Kai, his aura spilling out dangerously.

" You've been bad, Aichi. Now it's time to take you back to the building." Kai said

" No way that's gonna happen!" Misaki said

" So? You guys know better that you're no match for me." Kai said

" Why you..." Naoki growled

" Let us handle this!" Yamamoto said

" I can sense Cloud Flames spewing out from that guy." Gokudera said

" He's my guardian." Aichi said

" Huh? HUH?!"

" Your guardian?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Then... You're..." Ryohei exclaimed

" Yes. I'm involved with the mafia. As a small branch family from the Vongola. That's why I knew about the Vongola rings." Aichi said

" I kinda had suspicions about how you knew but now it makes sense." Gokudera said

" I have Sky Flames. Some of my friends here are my guardians. Like Kamui-kun, he's my Rain Guardian and my Mist Guardian, who you've never met before. Ren-san." Aichi said

" I'm Aichi's Storm Guardian!" Naoki said

" I'm his Lightning Guardian." Misaki said

" And lastly, I'm his Sun Guardian!" Miwa said

" HUH?!"

" Let's put that aside for now and get back to the battle." Naoki said

" Why didn't you tell me?!" Shingo ask

" Sorry, Komoi... That was a secret between all of us. We didn't want to involve you into this." Misaki said

" I'm sorry, Kai-kun. Maybe we'll fight next time." Aichi said

" No! We're doing it now!" Kai said

He charged at Aichi as Aichi tapped Kai's forehead and he disappeared.

" He disappeared!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Don't worry. I just teleported him to the building. He'll be back sooner or later. But we have some time now. Let's sit down and talk." Aichi said

" Y-Yeah..."

They sat down as Aichi started to talk.

" My father was a boss from a small branch family in the Vongola Family. Its name is Arcane Family. I don't know what it does but when my father died, I was to become the next Boss in line because I'm his son. Coincidentally, I had Sky Flames and all I needed now was guardians." Aichi said

" Which he approached us just a few months ago and told us about it." Misaki said

" You guys could've just rejected." Aichi said

" No. We've much to owe ya. We can't just leave you alone in something so dangerous like this." Naoki said

" Exactly why I didn't want you guys to get involved. Your lives would've been in danger." Aichi said

" Like Ishida said, we owe you a favour and we'll see through it together with you no matter what." Miwa said

" I got it... I can never beat you guys when it comes to this..." Aichi sighed

" Then... Aichi-san, since you're the embodiment... We've a request. You see..." Tsuna said

He started explaining about their battles in the future. About Millefiore and Byakuran.

" So you need me to give you the succession flames to defeat Byakuran, huh... Tell you what. There's a succession test as you've explained. I would like all of us to fight for it. Once this is over, I want to fight all of you, of course, including my guardians will fight alongside with me. Defeat us and you'll get the succession flames." Aichi said

Tsuna gulped after remembering what Aichi had done to Kai.

" O-Okay..."

 _" He teleported that guy in an instant just now... We have to be careful..."_ Tsuna thought

" Now then, let's put that aside for now." Aichi said

" You want to settle this quickly, right?" Naoki ask

" Yeah! Before they can use me, I'm going to defeat them and free the world!" Aichi said

" Alright! Then, let's go!" Naoki said

" Yeah!"

~ Major time skip~

Aichi finally defeated Reversed Takuto and Kai but Reversed Takuto's words troubled him...

 _" In the future awaits a dark presence that will finish the job of taking over this world..."_ Aichi thought

He quickly shook off the thought as he turned back to the others.

" Now then, let's all go back to our homes and rest." Aichi said

" Yeah!"

" Aichi. Could you follow me back to my apartment for awhile?" Kai ask

" Sure."

They each headed to their respective locations as Aichi and Kai arrived at the apartment.

" Sorry about before... I must've scared you when I did that." Kai said

" No. I wasn't scared. At least I know that you were still your normal self when you did that. At least I knew that I could trust you." Aichi said

" Aichi..."

" You don't have to regret anything. I'm fine and you have nothing to worry about." Aichi said

" Yeah..."

Kai looked up at Aichi as he held his hand and leaned in. He kissed Aichi as his eyes widened for a few moments before returning the kiss. They released the kiss after a minute.

" Would you like to stay over tonight? I promise I won't do anything." Kai said

" I'm not afraid. Besides, tomorrow we have to fight Tsuna-san and the others. It'll be more convenient this way." Aichi said

" Yeah."

Aichi called his mother to tell her about him staying over at Kai's place while Kai made dinner. Aichi was loaned Kai's clothes again as they ate their dinner. After washing their plates up, both headed off to bed in each other's embrace.

* * *

At the same time, Tsuna and the others decided to stay over at Tsuna's house, except for Hibari, since the battle was going to be at Namimmori Mountain. Reborn heard their story as he sighed.

" I see. You guys are going to face the next generation of the Arcane Family, huh... Here. I got an updated book about Vongola and an older version of it. Read it well." Reborn said

" Yeah..."

They took the books as they started reading together.

" Amazing... Primo and Aichi-san's ancestors go way back, don't they?" Tsuna ask

" Yeah." Reborn replied

" Here's their information!" Gokudera said

" Wow... That's fast. Let's see... Aichi Sendou. Son of the ninth generation boss of the Arcane Family, Yosuke Sendou. Inheriting the title of the Tenth Generation soon. Powers: unknown. Flame: Sky. Abilities: unknown. Works hard in everything he does, resulting in him always getting first for exams. Protective of his friends and comrades." Tsuna read

" Naoki Ishida. Storm Guardian for the Tenth Generation Arcane Family. Powers: unknown. Flame: Storm. Abilities: unknown. Hot blooded and hot headed. His passion drives him to protect whoever is precious to him." Gokudera read

" Kamui Katsuragi. Rain Guardian for the Tenth Generation Arcane Family. Powers: unknown. Flame: Rain. Abilities: unknown. Even though his studies are a bit poor, he holds high respect for Aichi Sendou like a big brother. Sometimes, he easily gets angry." Yamamoto read

" Misaki Tokura. Lightning Guardian for the Tenth Generation Arcane Family. Powers: unknown. Flame: Lightning. Abilities: unknown. She lost her both parents when she was young. Her photogenic memory allows her to remember anything with just a single glance, whether traumatizing or sad, she remembers details fully without leaving anything out. Ren Suzugamori. Mist Guardian for the Tenth Generation Arcane Family. Powers: unknown. Flame: Mist. Abilities: unknown. Best friend of Toshiki Kai. He can be dense at times however when it comes to serious business, he doesn't waste anytime to get the job done." Chrome read

" Miwa Taishi! Sun Guardian for the Tenth Generation Arcane Family! Powers: extremely unknown! Flame: extremely Sun! Abilities: extremely unknown! Best friend of Toshiki Kai since childhood and understands his mindset! That's extremely all it says!" Ryohei yelled

" Big Brother! Don't yell! It's already night!" Tsuna said

" R-Right..."

" Well, lastly... Toshiki Kai. Cloud Guardian for the Tenth Generation Arcane Family. Powers: unknown. Flame: Cloud. Abilities: unknown. He lost his parents when he was young as well. He's known to be fierce and overly protective of Aichi Sendou. That's all." Tsuna read

Silence...

" There's not much information at all..." Gokudera said

" Yeah. Plus, this is top secret information that I got from the Ninth. The fact that almost everything is unknown is that maybe these guys aren't normal." Reborn said

" Yeah, we know..." Tsuna said, recollecting how Aichi teleported Kai

" Well, the other Arcobaleno will probably go to watch if I tell them now. They'll be quite interested in this match." Reborn said

" Well... Okay."

" For now, you guys should all go for your rest. We need to get up early tomorrow." Reborn said

" Yeah!"

They got ready for bed as Chrome headed to the spare room while the other boys fell fast asleep.

* * *

~ The next day~

Aichi and the others were waiting for Tsuna and the others as Aichi grabbed a leaf from a nearby tree.

" Leaf whistle again?" Miwa ask

Aichi nodded.

" Sure. It's been a long time since you did that too." Misaki said

" Yeah."

Aichi sat down on a rock as he started to blow a melody from the leaf. The wind gently blew as the others closed their eyes while enjoying the music and the breeze.

" This is the first time I heard this..." Naoki said

" During the time that we haven't met you yet, Aichi would blow a melody to keep us calm. It hasn't change much since then." Misaki said

" Yeah. Brother's leaf whistling is the best!" Kamui stretched

That was when they heard panting as Aichi stopped. They turned to see Tsuna and the others climbing up.

" Oh, you're here!" Naoki said

" Yeah... Tsuna panted

" Sorry, sorry. Rest for awhile. We still have one more person not here yet." Miwa said

" I-I see..."

" Why's a guardian late for something important like this?!" Gokudera ask

" Well, you'll see." Misaki said

At those words, a helicopter came flying down as a red haired guy and a yellowed haired guy jumped down from it after it landed. Followed by two light blue haired girls.

" Sorry I'm late!" The red haired guy said

" Ren-san!"

" Took you long enough." Kai said

" I was a bit delayed since I needed to fetch Leon-kun!" Ren said

" It's alright. Then, everyone's here I presume?" Aichi ask

" I don't think Hibari-san's coming..." Tsuna replied

" He's over here!" Reborn said with Hibari and the other Arcobaleno behind him, except for Mammon and Verde

" Hibari-san!"

" I can guess how he persuaded him, I think..." Gokudera said

" Yeah, me too..." Tsuna muttered

" Now we can finally start!" Naoki said

" I've been waiting for this!" Kamui said

" I'll be the judge. The battle between the Tenth Generation Vongola Family and the Arcane Family now begins!" Reborn announced

" Do you want a warm up battle or a serious one?" Aichi ask

" Of course, a serious one!" Gokudera replied

" We can't have it another way." Yamamoto said

" Okay."

They took out their deck cases and handed them to Leon, Jillian and Sharlene.

" Sorry, maybe next time." Aichi said

" Take care of them while we're at it." Misaki said

" Yeah, no problem." Leon said

They went back to Tsuna and the others as they all got ready to fight.

" What's wrong? Not making the first move?!" Gokudera ask

" No."

" Then... We'll go first!" Yamamoto said

Gokudera got his skull weapon out as he pointed it at them.

" Flame Arrow!"

The attack fired but it was immediately absorbed into Naoki's ring.

" Wha?! He absorbed my flames?!" Gokudera exclaimed

" Then... Shigure Soen Ryu. Offensive Form 12! Scontro Di Rondine!" Yamamoto declared

Kamui put out his ring as Yamamoto's Rain flames were also absorbed.

" No way!"

" It's my turn! Maximum Cannon!" Ryohei declared

His flames were also absorbed into Miwa's ring.

" What a waste of time. We should just stop messing around with them already and use our own flames." Ren said

" I agree." Kai said

" Yeah. Let's not wait for too long. It's time for the real battle to begin." Aichi said

Tsuna got into HDWM as the others got their box animals out.

" Then it's our turn, right?" Aichi ask

" Do it, Brother!" Kamui said

" Yeah!"

Aichi lit up his ring as Tsuna and the others were surprised.

" You wanted a serious fight. Don't regret it." Miwa said

" Courage! Descend down from the skies!" Aichi declared

A light for each of their flame colors descended down onto their as they started their clothes started to change.

" Sky Form: Alabaster!"

" Cloud Form: Ninja!"

" Mist Form: Demon!"

" Lightning Form: Fairy!"

" Rain Form: Elf!"

" Storm Form: Dragon!"

" Sun Form: Warrior!"

" They transformed?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" You wanted a serious battle. We're giving it to you now. Don't regret it." Aichi said

Hibari immediately charged at Aichi as his metal wings flapped and he flew up.

" Ho... Not bad." Hibari said

" He can fly?!" Yamamoto exclaimed

" Well, us too!" Gokudera said

He activated his Systema CAI as a Storm flamed disc appeared below his feet and he flew up. Tsuna followed along.

" Once more! Flame Arrow!" Gokudera fired his attack again

But it was immediately deflected by another Storm attack as they saw Naoki flying up with dragon-like wings.

" In this form, I gain powers of a fire dragon." Naoki said

" Interesting." Gokudera said

On the ground, Hibari was now targeting Kai as his next opponent. Kai silently chanted something as he slowly dissipated into clouds. Hibari stopped in his tracks as he was surrounded by clouds.

" You won't be able to sense me when I'm in this form. Now, what will you do?" Kai ask

" Come out and seriously fight me, Carnivore." Hibari said

Outside of the clouds, the other Guardians were fighting with the opposing elements.

" I can't hit a kid. Kamui, this kid's yours to handle." Miwa said

" But he's Lightning!" Kamui exclaimed

" Deal with it." Misaki said

" Y-Yes..."

An ice spear appeared in his hand as he prepared himself to attack Lambo.

" Lambo!" Ryohei shouted

He quickly ran back to Lambo as he picked Lambo up.

" I'm not letting you hurt Lambo!" Ryohei said

" Heh. Kamui, looks like we're partners." Miwa said

" Yes, Miwa-senpai!"

They bumped fists before starting their attacks on Ryohei and Lambo. Meanwhile, Yamamoto was going against Misaki as she used her staff to block his attack.

" You aren't half bad." Misaki said

" Same to you." Yamamoto said

The two Mist illusionists were preparing to face off as well.

" Demon form..." Chrome muttered

" That's right. Don't worry, I won't eat you up. But in demon form, I'm immune to darkness and my senses and powers are amplified. Get ready." Ren said, lifting up his claw

Chrome gulped as she started to charge at Ren. In the air, Tsuna and Aichi watched as all the attacks from Naoki and Gokudera clashed.

" What's wrong? This is no time to worry about him." Aichi said

" He's my friend!" Tsuna said

" I know. But standing there and doing nothing won't help you win." Aichi said

Tsuna had to admit, Aichi's right. However, Aichi's powers were still currently unknown, so he had to be careful.

" I got it." Tsuna said

He charged at Aichi as he dodged the punch. Tsuna tried to deliver a few more punches but they were either blocked or dodged.

 _" He's nimble!"_ Tsuna thought

This time, Aichi delivered a knee kick to Tsuna as he was thrown down to the ground.

" Jyuudaime!"

" Tsuna!"

" What's wrong? This isn't Alabaster's true power. You haven't tasted even the start of it." Aichi said

" Not even the start...?!" Tsuna exclaimed, getting up

He flew up in the air as he prepared his X Burner.

" Operation X." Tsuna said

His headphones started to tell the output to his while his lenses showed it.

" That must be your strongest attack." Aichi said

" If he can finish him off with that..." Fon said

" But that Aichi guy is being calm, kora." Colonello said

" Alabaster... Where have I heard that from before?" Reborn muttered

That was when realization hit him.

" Tsuna! Don't fire it!" Reborn shouted

But it was too late...

" X Burner Air!"

Tsuna fired his X Burner as Aichi smirked. He put his hand out as it took a little of the attack before explosions started to occur with the X Burner.

" What?!"

The explosions went to Tsuna as he was thrown back once more but kept himself in the air.

" Not bad." Aichi said

" In the first place, Tsuna never stood a chance." Reborn said

" What?!"

" Alabaster is a legendary armour that was made by the first Arcane Boss. Its ability is particle explosion. The user sends out explosions from air particles or if there's any other particles, like flames." Reborn explained

" No way..."

" And, there's another one." Reborn said

Aichi concentrated as swords came out from nowhere and formed into a circle around his back.

" Heaven's Wheel." Aichi declared

" Those are the Heaven's Wheel swords. Infused with Sky flames, and with the Sky's Harmony factor, those swords can deal huge damage if any of its attack hits properly." Reborn said

The swords started to attack as Tsuna began to dodge them.

" There's only one thing I can do..." Tsuna muttered

The swords came at him again as he closed his eyes and concentrated.

" Zero Point Breakthrough."

The swords froze into ice as Tsuna flew up after that. However, Aichi appeared behind him.

" Not bad. But... You're too slow." Aichi said

He kicked Tsuna once more as another explosion occurred and Tsuna landed on the ground, unconscious.

" Jyuudaime!"

" Tsuna!"

" Don't look away. Thunder Cracker!" Misaki declared as ball of lightning hit Yamamoto and he also fainted.

" Same goes for you. Storm Dragon Claw Impact!" Naoki declared, his fist filled with Storm flames as he punched Gokudera to the ground and he also went unconscious

" Octopus Head!"

" Rain guy!"

" You left an opening. Sun Slash!" Miwa declared as he slashed Ryohei with his blade

" Ice Barrage!" Kamui declared as he sent out barrage of ice on Ryohei

Ryohei fainted as Lambo was crying.

" In the end, we couldn't bring ourselves to fight the kid." Miwa said

" Yeah..."

Chrome was trapped in Ren's mist after she got distracted with Gokudera and Yamamoto's defeat.

" Demon Waltz!" Ren declared

Shadows attacked Chrome from all sides as the mist dissipated and she had fainted. Now all that's left was Hibari who was still trying to find Kai in his clouds.

" Carnivore, stop hiding." Hibari said

A bullet shot out of nowhere as Hibari deflected it with his tonfas.

" Hn. Is that all?" Hibari ask

This time, the bullet was shot again but it suddenly split into many of it as Hibari tried to deflect all of them. A beam of Cloud flames hit him from behind without him knowing and he fainted as the clouds dissipated with Kai standing at the very place where the beam fired.

" Not much of a match." Kai scoffed

Aichi and Naoki landed as the seven gathered.

" Courage. Return to the skies." Aichi declared

Their forms disappeared and they returned back to normal.

" Brother Aichi! Your hand!" Kamui exclaimed

" You're an idiot! You took the X Burner straight on!" Naoki said

" I'm fine..." Aichi winced as he gripped his slightly charred hand

" We'll heal you when we get to the base. First, let's get these guys back there too." Miwa said

" Yeah!"

" You guys want to come along?" Misaki ask

Leon and the others walked over to them as Reborn and the others also decided to follow them.

" Hold onto us. Aichi will teleport us there." Kai said

Kai had held Aichi's shoulder as Miwa held his other shoulder. They slowly made a link with each other, including the knocked out Tsuna and the others as Aichi concentrated and they were teleported. They quickly arrived at a building as Kai and the others carried Tsuna and the others and headed in. They went into an infirmary as they placed them down.

" Now, let's treat that hand of yours first." Miwa said

" Yeah..."

Suddenly, there was a glow around Aichi's neck as he took out the pendant. Kai took it and opened it to see another type of herbs with the grinder and bandages. He tapped the bottomr mirror as they appeared on a nearby table.

" I'll prepare that. Miwa, do your best to treat that hand." Kai said, walking over to the table

" Roger."

Miwa sat Aichi down as he started to use his flames to heal Aichi. After awhile, Kai came back with the herbs that he had grind into paste again as he applied it onto Aichi's hand. Aichi winced a little while Kai wrapped the bandage after the application of the paste.

" Well, that goes to show that his attack was big and that you shouldn't be reckless. You could've just exploded that thing before it could hit you." Misaki said

" I just wanted to test it out..." Aichi said

" I think you should rest for the day. I'll bring you back to your room." Kai said

" Yeah..."

Both stood up as they headed out of the infirmary.

" Don't worry. We didn't deal any huge damage. Besides, they should be waking up soon if I'm not wrong." Naoki said

" Yeah."

A few minutes later, Tsuna and the others woke up as Naoki and the others immediately treated their wounds. Hibari then stood up to leave after his wound was treated.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you. This is our base. You'll get lost and plus, we're on top of a mountain in Italy." Miwa said

" Huh?!"

" Aichi teleported us here. Right now, he's resting in his room." Misaki said

" I-I see..."

Suddenly, they heard rushed footsteps as Kamui opened the door to see their men running towards somewhere as Naoki came out and stopped one of them.

" What's going on?" Naoki ask

" There's something wrong with the Boss." The man replied

" What?!"

Misaki looked out of the window to see the full moon.

" Oh no... It's the full moon!" Misaki exclaimed

" What?!"

They ran out of the infirmary as Tsuna and the others followed behind. Naoki and the others ran into a room where they could hear screaming from but the men outside quickly stopped Tsuna and the others.

" Who are you?!"

" Aichi-san's friends!" Tsuna said

" Never heard of you, so get out!" The man said

" You don't recognize this?! You're talking to the Vongola Jyuudaime here!" Gokudera said

The man gasped as he recognized the ring on Tsuna's hand.

" I'm sorry for my rudeness, Jyuudaime! Please enter!"

He opened the door as they ran in. They stopped when they were inside... Kai and the others were trying to calm Aichi down as he clenched his head and chest.

" Aichi, hang in there!" Kai said

" What's wrong?!" Naoki ask

" Brother!"

That was when Kai spotted a faint glow under Aichi's shirt as he unbuttoned a few of his buttons to see the mark heating up and glowing.

" What's this?!" Kamui exclaimed

" The pain must be coming from this! We need something to stop it!" Kai said

" It's impossible! The awakening happens when the full moon rises! We can't stop it!" Miwa said

" Then what can we do?!" Naoki ask

Kai took out the pendant after seeing the diamond shape in the center as he placed it onto the mark. The pendant glowed as they shielded their eyes. Once the glow dissipated, they opened their eyes to see that Aichi had stopped screaming and was sleeping soundly. A ring with a rainbow crystal was on his finger as they looked at it. Kai took out the pendant and buttoned Aichi's shirt back as Tsuna and the others approached.

" How is he?" Tsuna ask

" Sleeping soundly now. I think he's exhausted after all that." Misaki replied

" I see..."

" Don't worry. He's strong enough. Although, this ring does strike me as odd..." Miwa said, observing the ring

" Yeah... I've never seen anything like it before." Kamui said

" Leon-kun, you've been silent since just now. Do you have any idea?" Ren ask

" You got me. I found this on my island before you came to get us." Leon said, passing a book

They took it as they saw that the cover has the same marks on Aichi.

" I figured that maybe all this is connected." Leon said

" Nice job, Leon! Now let's see..." Naoki said

However, before they could open the book... A pink smoke engulfed all of them and when it dissipated, they disappeared from the room...

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone won't mind that major time skip! And I'm sure rveyone knows what the ending means, right? So, I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi readers! I'm back with a new chapter! Chapter 3! If anyone is curious, I made a mistake at the last part! T.T Colonello and the others didn't follow them to the base, so only Reborn and Tsuna and the others followed! Sorry for the mistake and I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

When they opened their eyes, they were in the future as Irie and Spanner were there. They were in the infirmary.

" Yo, everyone." Irie said

" Shoichi-kun!"

" Sorry. We were left with no choice but to get you guys here. Especially..." Irie said, looking over to Kai and the others

They stood up as Kai held onto Aichi, who was still sleeping.

" This is... the future?" Misaki ask

" That's correct. The reason why we brought you guys here is because we need your help in this." Spanner said

" Our help?" Miwa ask

" Yes. Against Byakuran." Irie replied

They gasped as Kai gripped Aichi tighter.

" You want us to help in your fight against Byakuran?" Kai ask

" Well, we'll update you on the details later. Have you guys gotten the succession flames?" Irie ask

" No..."

" I see... We might not make it before Byakuran launches his attack on us. Please take this time to rest up." Irie said

" Y-Yeah..."

Kai carried Aichi as they started to walk around the base, led by Tsuna and the others. Aichi started to wake up as Kai placed him down.

" Where are we?" Aichi ask

" The future." Kai replied

" The future...?" Aichi ask, unease laced in his voice

" It's alright. I think he needs some adjusting to here. We'll go take a walk around to let him get used to here." Kai said

" Alright."

Kai brought Aichi around the base as Aichi gripped his arm tightly.

" It's alright. This base belongs to Vongola. We're safe here." Kai assured

" Yeah..."

" Oh, Aichi-san?!" A voice exclaimed

They turned their heads to see Yuni there.

" Who..." Aichi muttered, hiding behind Kai

" Oh! You must be from the past... I guess you haven't met me yet. I'm Yuni." Yuni said

" H-Hello..."

" It's okay. It's safe here. You can come out from your hiding." Yuni said

" Yeah, Aichi. What's wrong with you today?" Kai ask

" You must be hungry. Let's go to the kitchen." Yuni said

" Right, thank you." Kai said

He nudged Aichi to come along but what he didn't know was that Aichi had an uncomfortable feeling bubbling inside him ever since he woke up...

* * *

At the same time, Byakuran stopped eating his marshmallows after sensing something...

" Is something wrong, Byakuran-sama?" Kikyo ask

" This feeling is familiar... _He's_ finally appearing?" Byakuran said

" _He_?"

" Aichi Sendou-kun." Byakuran replied

" But why at a time like this?" Zakuro ask

" Hm... Although, something about his powers are a bit... new... He just awakened? But that should've happened ten years ago, unless..." Byakuran said

" Could it be... The Aichi Sendou that you're sensing now is..." Kikyo said

" The one from ten years ago. He's been sent here, huh? Well, well... Good timing. I could use his powers right now. Zakuro, infiltrate the Vongola base. If you can't capture Yuni, then capture Aichi-kun. His power is necessary." Byakuran said

" Yes."

He went off to the Vongola base after that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai sat Aichi down as Kyoko and Haru placed a few dishes on the table. Kai sat down beside him.

" Eat as much as you want, Aichi-san!" Haru said

" Yeah!"

" T-Thank you..." Aichi said

Kai noticed that Aichi was just staring at the table but wasn't moving at all.

" What's wrong? Are you not hungry?" Kai ask

" N-No... It's just..." Aichi muttered

" Wait a minute... Don't tell me..." Yuni exclaimed

The ground started to shake as they heard explosions occurring in the base. Aichi immediately hugged Kai as Kai held him protectively.

" We need to get out of here!" Yuni shouted

" Right!"

Kai carried Aichi, who was shaking really badly, as they ran out of the kitchen. There was an explosion behind them all of a sudden while running as they turned behind to see the smoke.

" Yuni!"

Tsuna and the others were running towards them with Misaki and the others behind them.

" Aichi! Kai!"

" That's...!" Tsuna exclaimed

Zakuro appeared from the smoke as they took a step back.

" Ah... There you are, Yuni-sama. And... Aichi-sama." Zakuro said

" Like I thought... You've been sensing him, weren't you?" Yuni ask

Aichi nodded shakily as Kai assured him.

" So that's why Aichi's so uncomfortable! He's been sensing the enemy the moment he woke up!" Naoki said

" But... Why did he call him, 'Aichi-sama'?" Miwa ask

" Byakuran-sama ordered us to call him that. After all, he'll be our new member once Byakuran-sama has his hands on him." Zakuro said

" I won't let you!" Kai said

Squalo suddenly came up in front of them with his ring lit.

" Get back. You guys can't do anything here. Take them both out of here." Squalo said

" Huh? Get out of here? But you can't take him on alone..." Tsuna said

" Don't you understand?! You're already under attack!" Squalo yelled

On closer look, there are Invisible Storm flames.

" Those flames are the same as mine!" Naoki exclaimed

" Squalo is countering them with his Rain flames." Tsuna said

" We would be a pile of ashes right now if Squalo wasn't here. That's what you call Varia quality." Reborn said

" I'm staying here with you, Squalo!" Yamamoto said

" Shut up! You still don't get it, do you? I want to be alone so I can go crazy, all sneaky and quiet!" Squalo yelled

Sweat drop...

" That's true." Yamamoto said

" They say that sharks will die if they aren't allowed to move." Gokudera said

" That's completely unrelated." Reborn said

" R-Reborn-san!" Gokudera said

" Let's go, Tsuna! If Squalo says it's fine, it's fine." Yamamoto said

" O-Okay. Then, let's get out of the base, everyone!" Tsuna said

" I'll carry Irie!" Ryohei said

" I'll take care of Lal! Let's go!" Bianchi said

They went to get them. Zakuro tried to stop them but Squalo interfered.

" Bah. Idjit, stop interfering." Zakuro said

They ran out of the base immediately after getting Irie and Lal.

" Here, this way!" Yamamoto said

" We managed to escape at least." Tsuna said

" Well, Reborn-san, Lal-san, Yuni-san? How is the new anti-non tri-ni set cover working?" Giannini ask

" I feel the same as when I was in the base." Lal said

" I can barely feel anything." Reborn said

" Yes, I should be fine." Yuni said

" Fortunately, non tri-ni set has weakened significantly after Merone base vanished. At its current level, these covers should provide 99% protection." Giannini said

" A-Anyway, that's good. Now, Reborn and the others will be able to move about the town." Tsuna said

" But it'll be dangerous to return to the base and we should assume that a few of the real six Funeral Wreaths are already in town. How are we going to protect the both of them, Tsuna?" Reborn said

" Well... We need to find someway to hide..." Tsuna pondered

" That's the best move." Bianchi said

" B-But... There's nowhere to hide... Oh, what about my house?" Tsuna ask

" Your homes and Kokuyo Land are on the Millefiore's list. It's too dangerous." Irie said

" Figures..." Tsuna said

" Tenth! In that case, we could try Nakayama Surgery, the one we used during our battle with the Varia?" Gokudera suggested

" Oh, the place where Lambo was hospitalized." Tsuna added

" That won't work either. That clinic was torn down two years ago. There's a parking lot there now." Irie said

" What? It's gone?! A lot changes in ten years!" Tsuna said

" In that case, I have a good idea! I happen to know this realtor. She mentioned that she knew a good hiding spot if I ever wanted to run away from home!" Haru suggested

" Huh? A realtor?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" That sounds wonderful." Kyoko agreed

" It might actually slip under their radar." Reborn said

" A-Are you sure about this? T-Then, we'll go see this realtor together." Tsuna said

" But we'll attract too much attention if we move around in such a large group." Bianchi said

" We should split up into several groups." Lal suggested

The ground was suddenly shaking... Aichi gripped onto Kai's shirt even tighter as Kai figured it out.

" Everybody, get down!" Kai yelled

They ducked from the explosion from the base exit.

" W-What's going on? Did the base blow up?!" Tsuna said

" What kind of fight is this? Sneaky and quiet like my ass!" Gokudera said

" Hey!" It was Squalo's voice coming from their earpiece.

" This will be over earlier than I expected." Squalo said

" Something doesn't sound right." Misaki said

" Take the both of them as far away from the base... as you can! You... Damn it!" Squalo yelled and the connection was cut.

More explosions...

" The flames are coming from the Vongola base vents! T-There must have been a large explosion inside." Giannini said

" Run away? Don't tell me Squalo's planning to..." Tsuna said

" I'm going back!" Yamamoto said as he stood up

" Stupid Takeshi! Are you going to waste the time Squalo's bought us?" Reborn said

" H-Haru! Where's the realtor?!" Tsuna ask

" Y-Yes! It's nearby on 5th! You just take a right at the shopping district ahead!" Haru replied

" We don't have time to stand around! Let's go!" Bianchi said

" G-Got it!" Tsuna said as he got up

Haru led the way as they were guided to the realtor. However, the realtor's owner was dead and the man who opened the door allowed them in. Kai and the others were hiding behind a screen as Kai comforted the still frightened Aichi. Zakuro came in and was about to burn down the building but he suddenly flew off in a different direction as they came out. However, Aichi wasn't moving from his spot one bit after what happened... Kai rubbed his back to calm him down.

" Aichi, it's fine now." Kai assured

" Let him stay here for now. At least until he calms down." Naoki said

" Yeah."

Kai stayed behind the screen as Yamamoto decided to go out.

" I'll be going back to the base to check on Squalo." Yamamoto said

" You're really going back to the base?" Tsuna ask

" Yeah. Sorry, but you can't stop me. Knowing Squalo, he should be fine, but just to be safe." Yamamoto said

" You're right. Sorry, We can't come with you..." Tsuna said

" Don't worry. We'll be with him." Bianchi said

" Sorry about this." Yamamoto said

" W-Why is everyone going with him?!" Tsuna said

" That's a surprise. I thought Giannini would be too scared." Reborn said

" Vongola base is the product of my blood and sweat. I'm anxious to know what's happened to it." Giannini said

" Besides, they'll need someone who can provide medical treatment." Bianchi said

" Do whatever you want!" Gokudera said

" If the enemy finds us now, our efforts will all be wasted. Be really careful when you head out." Tsuna said to them

They carefully opened the door and made sure there was nothing there and headed back to the base. Lambo also woke up.

" Yamamoto and the others can get in." Tsuna said

" Okay, everything's good to the extreme." Ryohei said

" The bronco's sticking with Hibari for a while since he won't leave the school." Gokudera said

" I see. Hey, could you keep it down, Lambo?" Tsuna said

Lambo was unusually loud since just now. He jumped on the sofa to ask Yuni to play with him.

" Yuni, play with me. Come on, Yuni." Lambo said

" Hey! Don't bug Yuni! Yuni, are you okay?" Tsuna ask a pale Yuni

" You look pale. Is something wrong?" Reborn said

" Her face is blue." Lambo said

" Are you alright?" Misaki ask

" Tsuna-kun. It's not just Yuni-chan. Chrome-chan's also not feeling well." Kyoko said

" Oh, you're right. Are you in pain?" Tsuna ask

" N-No, boss..." Chrome said

" Something's near..." Yuni added

" The enemy?!" Naoki said

They headed to the door to guard in case the enemy was outside.

" No... It's close... Much closer..." Yuni said

" Um... Can I interrupt for a bit?" Ren said

" What is it?" Leon ask

" If the cow kid is a Lightning Guardian... Then why... is he leaking out the Mist flame?" Ren replied and pointed to Lambo.

" Lambo... You're..." Tsuna said

" I don't like when people escape when I attack from the outside, so I snuck inside." Lambo said and turned into Torikabuto and took Yuni outside with him.

We ran outside and found Kikyo and Bluebell as well.

" Ho, ho. Allow us to handle this while you deliver Yuni-sama, Torikabuto." Kikyo said

Torikabuto nodded.

" Looks like they came with a thorough strategy." Reborn said

" But how did they find us?" Tsuna ask

" Talk about that later! We have to save Yuni!" Misaki said

" Yeah!"

They double checked that Kai was still taking care of Aichi as they turned back to their enemies.

" Isn't there anything we can do?!" Tsuna ask

" Sorry... Without Aichi, we can't use that form..." Naoki said

" Why?!" Gokudera ask

" Arcane Family focuses on the Boss himself. The seven crystals that were used to make the rings were special and it was dug up from underground. However, those special forms can only be summoned by the Boss himself because the guardians might be lacking some flames that are necessary to summon them. Of course, they can summon them by themselves, if they're capable of it, that is." Reborn explained

" Then, try it!" Tsuna said

" But... We've tried it so many times, we're just lacking something..." Kamui said

" Something?"

Suddenly, something attacked Torikabuto and two Lightning foxes caught Yuni from falling as someone scooped Yuni up from the lightning net. Nosaru and Tazaru were also there.

" Gamma!"

" Are you alright, Hime?" Gamma ask

" Y-Yes!"

Torikabuto started to approach them to capture Yuni again but was punched away by Tsuna. However, Nosaru and Tazaru were also injured in the process by Torikabuto.

" Pitiful one." Torikabuto said

He took out his Open Carnage Box and injected his flames. He became a moth as everyone's senses were being confused.

" Oh no!"

" What should we do now?!" Naoki exclaimed

" I have no choice... I'll try!" Ren lit up a combustion of Mist flames before putting his fist up in the sky, whichever way it was... " Courage! Descend down from the skies!"

Indigo light shone down on him as he finally got into demon form.

" Mist Form: Demon!"

" He did it!" Naoki exclaimed

" Now then... It's time to find your friend." Ren said

" Boss! To the right of the Sky child!" A voice shouted

" Oh?" Ren said

" Chrome..." Fuuta exclaimed

" She's using Cambio Forma!" Misaki exclaimed

Ren went towards Yuni and Gamma as he slashed the right side of them. Torikabuto appeared from his mist a little before disappearing again.

" It's no use. No matter how many times you disappear, I can see you!" Ren said

He flew down and punched Torikabuto as he disappeared again. He could also hear what Chrome was saying as he flew up to deliver the last punch to Torikabuto before he completely appeared and the illusion stopped.

" Do it now!" Ren shouted

" Yeah!"

" Boo! I'm irritated now!" Bluebell said and lit her ring and almost opened her Open Carnage Box when Kikyo stopped her.

" Wait." Kikyo said

" Why are you stopping me, Kikyo?" Bluebell said

" It would be simple to wipe them out, but we need help if we want to retrieve the both of them unharmed." Kikyo said

" Huh? What are we supposed to do then?" Bluebell ask

" We'll retreat for now. They'll be easy to deal with once we've regrouped." Kikyo said

" No way, no way, no way!" Bluebell said

" Look at that." Kikyo said

They were looking at Tsuna finishing Torikabuto with his X-Burner and they flew off while taking the remains of Torikabuto with them. The others ran to look after the injured. Ren landed and turned back to normal.

" What do we do about this?! After Mr. Kawahira helped hide us... How do we explain this to him?" Tsuna said in panic

" Just say it burned down." Reborn said

" Well, sure! But it's hard to tell someone that!" Tsuna continued his panic

" You can't change the fact that it happened. Anyway, we need to get moving, Tsuna." Reborn said

" Huh?"

" I don't know how Kawahira did it, but it seems that normal people can't tell there was a battle here. But we're probably pushing it by staying any longer. We should get out of here before people start gathering. And the real six Funeral Wreaths might come back." Reborn-san said

" Y-Yeah. Is everybody okay?" Tsuna-san ask

" Yeah!"

That was when Gamma landed and looked over to Gokudera.

" What are you staring at?!" Gokudera ask

They looked at Gamma.

" Nothing... So this is the Vongola X you spoke so highly of." Gamma said

" And your boss turned out to be Yuni. So you were serious about defeating Byakuran. For the sake of protecting her." Gokudera said

" Gamma..." Yuni said

" I know, Hime. There's no point in fighting them now." Gamma said

" I found it! I found a first-aid kit. There's plenty of medicine and bandages." Haru said

" We can treat everyone now. Oh, but is it okay for us to use it?" Kyoko ask

" This is an emergency. We can tell Mr. Kawahira later." Haru replied

" Okay. We're getting out of here. Can everybody move?" Reborn said

" I should be fine." Basil said

" Same here!" Ryohei said but in the end, he was still in pain

" Everyone's hurt. We won't be able to make it very far." Fuuta said

" Where should we go?" Tsuna said

" Sawada-san. Let's go to the forest." Yuni said

" The forest?" Tsuna said

" Yes." Yuni said

" We'll go get Aichi and Kai." Misaki said

" Yeah."

They walked into the realtor, however... A few moments later, they ran outside in a panic as the others wondered why.

" Aichi and Kai... are gone!" Naoki exclaimed

" Huh?!"

They decided to walked to the forest first while carrying the injured and they finally arrived at the forest where they did more wound treating...

" I'm fine to the extreme! This doesn't hurt one bit!" Ryohei yelled

" Honestly, don't overdo it, Ryohei." Kyoko said

" We'll be done soon." Yuni assured him

" Stop struggling!" I-pin said

" I'm not struggling! I'm psyching myself up! Pain is no longer painful to the extreme! Painless things aren't painful either." Ryohei yelled again

" Be quiet!" Misaki shouted and glared

" But you know, I've never expected to come back to the forest where we arrived in the future." Tsuna said

" We didn't have a choice. The realtor was burned to the ground." Reborn said

" T-That's true..." Tsuna said

" Big Tsuna, is something wrong?" Fuuta ask the spaced out Tsuna

" Uh, yeah... I was wondering why Yuni told us to come to the forest." Tsuna said

" The town is in an uproar after the mess caused by our battles with the Millefiore. At the moment, we can't return." Fuuta explained

" That's right! Were the people in town okay? And I'm worried about the police finding Vongola Base." Tsuna said

" Giannini said he'd taken steps to prevent that from happening." Fuuta reassured him

" Really? I hope Yamamoto and Hibari-san make it here soon." Tsuna said

" Man, what's with all the kids? Everywhere I turn, I see more kids. The Millefiore was getting pushed around by this bunch? And I'm glad to see the captain who once betrayed Merone Base again." Tazaru said

" You also betrayed the Millefiore! I wasn't expecting to have to deal with you barbarians again!" Irie said

" What was that, you bastard?! Trying to pick a fight with my bro?!" Nosaru yelled

" A-A-Are you going to use v-violence?" Irie stuttered

" Stop, Nosaru. Get along with everyone." Yuni said

" Hime... We're getting along just fine! See? Getting along!" Nosaru said as he grabbed I-pin by the leg

" Nosaru!" Yuni said

" Ah, s-sorry." Nosaru apologized

Naoki punched the tree in anger as he sat down after Kamui calmed him down.

" There's no way... How can we not notice?! Now Aichi and Kai are..." Naoki said

" We have to do something... Somehow..." Kamui said

" We didn't notice anything... That means that someone took them while we were busy inside the illusion." Ren said

" Did you sense anything when you were fighting Torikabuto?" Misaki ask

" Actually... I sensed an aura back then... It was really strong... Then for some reason, an aura of unease appeared and a few moments later, it disappeared... I didn't think it would be from them..." Ren said

" No... A strong aura... There was a third person with them. That explains the aura of unease." Miwa said

" Then... The question is, who was it that took them?" Misaki ask

They pondered about it... Earlier, they were told that Hibari had defeated Daisy and they've already defeated Torikabuto... Zakuro mysteriously flew off somewhere else...

" No way..." Naoki exclaimed

" There's only one person we can think about now..." Misaki exclaimed

" Byakuran!"

Misaki and the others immediately went back to Tsuna and the others.

" Tsuna! Explain! When we were transported to the future, were you hiding something from us?!" Naoki said

" H-Huh? E-Explain...?" Tsuna ask

" You know what we mean! About Aichi!" Naoki yelled

" Hey, let Jyuudaime go!" Gokudera said but flinched immediately from the pain

" Alright, calm down! We'll tell everything... from before we met everyone..." Tsuna said

Misaki got Naoki to release his grip on Tsuna's shirt as they sat down on the ground.

" Actually... Well, how do I say it... All of you might know by now that he's the embodiment, right?" Irie ask

They nodded at that.

" The Aichi-san from this time went into hiding with his guardians after Byakuran started to take over his world by first destroying the Vongola. The whole Arcane Family immediately disappeared and we couldn't find them. However... There was something bigger than just hiding from Millefiore." Irie said

" And that is?" Ren ask

" He knew of Byakuran's plans... Byakuran wanted to use his powers of the rainbow. Even without Yuni, he could still take over the parallel worlds with just Aichi-san... However as much as he wanted to do just that, Aichi-san was just too strong for him with his enhanced powers thanks to his Rainbow flames. Now that we've taken you guys from the past to here and with Aichi-san's just born powers, it's a simple feat to capture him." Irie said

" In the first place, why did you even bring us here?!" Naoki ask

" We need that power as well. We need the succession flames to truly awaken the Vongola rings." Irie said

" Then you should've said it from the start! Now look what happened!" Kamui said

" I'm sorry..."

" 'Sorry' is not going to help them! Who knows what's going on at their side right now! How do you expect us to relax?!" Naoki said

" Naoki! Kamui! Calm down!" Misaki said

" This is the only time where we always need Aichi's leaf whistling..." Miwa sighed

" Hopefully, we can make it in time before Byakuran does anything..." Ren said

" Yeah..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai woke up as he looked around to see that he was in a cage. He looked down to see Aichi knocked out as he picked him up.

" Aichi. Wake up, Aichi." Kai shook him

Aichi groaned before opening his eyes. He adjusted to his surroundings before looking towards Kai.

" Kai-kun..."

" We're somehow in a cage..." Kai said

" What happened to us?" Aichi ask

Kai recalled what happened as he looked around once more.

" Byakuran captured us!" Kai exclaimed

" Huh?!"

" Remember?! He suddenly came behind us and knocked us out!" Kai said

Both got up as Kai walked to the cage bars. He touched it before he was electrocuted a little.

" Looks like we can't get out without flames..." Kai said

He tried lighting up his flame but it didn't work.

" Like I thought... It's flameproof." Kai said

" What should we do?" Aichi ask

" Easy. Just obediently stay in there." A voice said

They turned their heads to see Byakuran.

" Byakuran!"

Kai held onto Aichi as he was cautious of Byakuran's next move.

" Don't be so rude! I'm just here to greet my guests." Byakuran said

" You're not getting Aichi!" Kai said

" Oh? I'm not just getting him. In fact, I could even control you and your other guardians, Aichi-kun. They are a useful bunch after all." Byakuran said

" Leave the others out of it!" Aichi said

" I'm sure through Tsunayoshi-kun's explanation about us, you would've known by now... What I can do since you two are trapped here now." Byakuran said

Kai and Aichi both took a tiny step back but it was already no use because they were trapped inside a cage with nowhere to go...

" Kikyo."

" Yes, Byakuran-sama."

Vines suddenly restrained Kai as some grabbed Aichi and brought him closer to Byakuran as he walked slowly towards him. Aichi and Kai struggled as Byakuran slowly started to reach Aichi with the hand that has his Mare ring.

" No... No... Let me go!" Aichi yelled

" Aichi!"

" I'll have you sleep in an endless nightmare, Aichi-kun." Byakuran said

" No! No! Let me go! Let me go! NO!" Aichi yelled

But before his hand could touch Aichi, Aichi's rainbow ring and pendant started to glow as the two inside the cage quickly disappeared.

" They escaped? Seems like it's not Rainbow flameproof... Kikyo, inform Bluebell and Zakuro... That tomorrow's battle will be to capture Aichi-kun. He's our current top priority. If not, getting Yuni is not a problem because I have a plan on how to get her." Byakuran said

" Yes."

Kikyo left as Byakuran smirked after being able to think up of a plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were trying to relax after their outburst... Suddenly, a bright light shone and when they opened their eyes back, Aichi and Kai were laying on the ground.

" Aichi!"

" Kai!"

Kai got up and looked around as he saw the others.

" Everyone..."

" What happened?!" Naoki ask

" Truth to be told... I'm not sure... The next thing I knew, Aichi's ring and pendant were glowing and then we ended up here..." Kai explained

" Well for now, you two seem a bit tired. I think all of us should rest." Misaki said

" Yeah."

They helped Aichi and Kai over to a large rock and leaned them on it. Kai fell asleep after that as they sighed in relief.

" At least they managed to come back..." Naoki sighed

" Yeah..."

" We were worried for nothing but..." Miwa said

" Yeah... No doubt Byakuran might come back to get him..." Ren said

" That's why we must be with him when that happens." Misaki said

" Tsuna and the others are already sleeping... We better head to sleep now." Kamui said

" Yeah."

They all leaned on another rock and fell asleep.

~ The next day~

Misaki and the others woke up as they saw Aichi and Kai awake. They were looking at the mirror in the pendant.

" What are you guys doin'?" Naoki ask

" Well... Look." Aichi said

He showed the pendant to them as they carefully scrolled the bottom mirror to see different forms, including their own.

" What's going on here?!" Kamui exclaimed

" I'm not sure... I woke up to see it shining and here it was." Aichi said

They then turned to Tsuna and the others, who were getting ready for battle.

" We better go now. We'll be fighting the rest of the six Funeral Wreaths that will be coming here. Kai, protect Aichi for us." Miwa said

" Of course I'll do it without you telling me." Kai said

" Be careful." Aichi said

" Don't worry! If there's any problem, ask Leon-kun to communicate to us using Psyqualia!" Ren said

Aichi nodded as they all left for battle. Aichi and Kai went to join Tsuna and the others as they greeted them.

" Will you be alright?" Leon ask

" Yeah." Aichi replied

" Unlike someone here, Aichi's fine." Kai said

Leon seemed to know who he was talking about as a small tick mark appeared.

" What...?" Leon ask

" You can barely fight and you're asking someone who can fight that question." Kai said

" Toshiki... Kai...!" Leon growled

" B-Both of you! S-Stop arguing!" Aichi exclaimed

A combustion of Storm flames stopped them as they looked over to an area.

" That's where Gokudera-kun, Lal, Kamui-kun and Naoki-san are fighting at!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Gamma too..." Yuni exclaimed

" What's going on?!" Jillian exclaimed

" Everyone..." Aichi muttered

" Sendou. You're thinking about something?" Leon ask

" I want to see what's going on there. You think we can connect to Ren-san?" Aichi ask

" With Psyqualia, huh... It's not impossible... Let's try it." Leon said

Aichi nodded as both activated their Psyqualia. Suddenly, Vanguard Circles appeared below their feet, including Kai, Jillian and Sharlene.

" W-What?!"

" Aichi, what is-!" Kai exclaimed before light engulfed him

" E-Everyone?!" Tsuna exclaimed

The light dissipated as they were speechless.

" W-W-What's going on?!" Aichi exclaimed

He had turned into Cheer Up Trumpeter.

" Everyone turned into units?!" Leon exclaimed

He'd turned into Advance Party Brave Shooter.

" This feels weird..." Jillian said

" I agree..." Sharlene said

They had turned into Bubble Edge Dracokid.

" Do something about this, Aichi..." Kai said

He had turned into Red Pulse Dracokid.

" What..." Tsuna exclaimed

" I don't know what happened..." Aichi said

" Well, whatever happened, the three Psyqualia weren't in sync." Leon said

Silence...

" Ren Suzugamori..."

* * *

At the area with Gokudera... Naoki and Kamui were engulfed by the same light as Naoki had turned into Linchu and Kamui had turned into Riot Horn.

" What's this?!" Both exclaimed

Over at Ryohei's area... Misaki, Miwa and Ren were engulfed in the same light. Misaki had turned into Amenohoakari, Miwa had turned into Conroe and Ren had turned into Claudas.

" W-What?!"

" Yay! It's just like I imagined!" Ren cheered

" Ren?!"

" I used Psyqualia to image us as units and it worked!" Ren said

Silence...

" WHAT?!"

* * *

At the same time, Kai and Leon started arguing after Kai said that he screwed up and of course, Leon retorted.

" B-Both of you, calm down! We'll find a way to turn everyone to normal!" Aichi said

" And how?!" Kai ask

" You have an idea?! I'm not sure about this!" Leon said

Pressurized... That's how Aichi feels... That was when he remembered something... He was _Cheer Up_ Trumpeter, right...? And so, that's what he did. He started blowing on his trumpeter. And what happened next was a little... It was in the side of cute and ridiculous... The five started to march around with Aichi in the lead. They danced around together as well.

* * *

At Gokudera's side... After hearing the loud sound of the trumpeter, Naoki and Kamui also started dancing and marching around. At Ryohei's side, it was also the same.

" W-What's this...?" Gokudera ask, eyes twitching

" We're in the middle of a battle..." Lal said

But it seems that they can't really hear them... At Ryohei's side...

" That looks like fun! Lambo-san wants to join too!" Lambo said

He joined the three in their marching and dancing parade after that. Sweat drop...

" Hey... If Kikyo comes and they're still at it..." Ryohei muttered

" Those idiots..." Nosaru said

At Tsuna's side, Aichi finished playing the trumpeter and the ending was one pose. Naoki, Kamui, Misaki, Miwa and Ren did the same. When they realize what they did, they were embarrassed...

" Aichi, what was that for?!" Kai ask

" What did you think you were doing at a time like this?!" Leon ask

" I... I..."

Aichi's eyes (a.k.a Cheer Up's) started to water as the two realized what they have done.

" D-Don't cry!" The two said

Reborn sighed.

" As much as they are strong, Aichi's not much different from you." Reborn said

" I don't think that counts as a compliment, right...?" Tsuna ask

In the end, Aichi was crying with the two who started it all calming him down.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" Kai said

" Me too, so calm down!" Leon said

Unknown to Aichi, his petite wings had started flapping as he was lifted up into the air.

" Hey, Aichi!" Kai exclaimed

" He's getting higher!" Leon exclaimed

" Hey, don't just stand there! Grab him back down before any of the real Six Funeral Wraths see him!" Reborn said

Tsuna quickly ran over and brought Aichi back down as Aichi stopped his crying. Tsuna placed Aichi down as Kai and Leon went over to him.

" That was dangerous! What were you thinking?!" Kai scolded

" You could've been caught if the enemy had recognized you!" Leon scolded

Aichi flew to the top of one of the rocks after that.

" Aichi!"

" I think you made him upset." Yuni said

" But it's the truth!" Kai said

" I think you better have a talk with him." Tsuna said

Kai considered it and decided to climb the rock as he reached the top with difficulty. He saw Aichi there with his knees rested closed to his chest.

" Aichi."

Aichi just ignored him.

" Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you but being like this got me a little irritated. I'm sorry if I hurt you with my words in any way." Kai said

Aichi was still ignoring him as he sighed and walked over to sit beside him.

" I love you, you know that, right?" Kai ask

Aichi nodded meekly.

" Then you know that I didn't mean to hurt you either, correct?" Kai ask

" Yeah..."

Kai hugged Aichi as a light suddenly started to glow. Their astral spirits appeared beside the units as they saw the fight table in front of them.

" This is..." Kai exclaimed

" We've been playing Vanguard the whole time?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Sendou! Kai!

The two went down with their units as they saw Leon and the others in the same situation.

" We've been stuck as Vanguards the whole time. Which means that we're in a self made game made by Psyqualia." Leon said

" More like a self made game made by Ren." Kai said

" Exactly. So all we have to do is figure out a way to finish this game and get back to normal." Leon explained

" How exactly?" Aichi ask

Silence...

" Where in the world is that idiot? I'm going to confront him straight in his face." Leon said

" I think he went to help the others to defeat Kikyo." Kai said

" I see... One more thing in my mind... How _do_ we get there?" Leon said

Silence again...

" Uh... Where exactly is Kikyo's location?" Jillian ask

Silence...

" So... How are the others going to fight in these forms?" Leon ask

" Hm... I've been thinking, since there's a fight table and all here..." Aichi said

As if reading his mind, Leon and Kai looked at each other.

" You mean, if we manage to finish this game then we might be able to get back to normal?" Leon ask

" Yeah."

" We can try." Kai said

Aichi sweat dropped the moment he saw the auras surrounding Kai and Leon as they looked at each other.

" I... might have said the wrong thing..." Aichi muttered

" Right..." The two girls said

" I never thought these two would think the same thing..." Aichi muttered

Suddenly, the pendant on Aichi glowed as his Psyqualia activated. Slowly, everyone turned back to normal as their cards returned back to their deck cases.

" What was that?" Leon ask

" I don't know either..." Sharlene replied

" Aichi!"

They turned to Kai to see him catching Aichi as they ran over to him.

" What happened?" Leon ask

" I don't know... He suddenly collapsed." Kai replied

" Lie him down." Reborn said

Kai laid Aichi down as they heard the battle becoming more and more violent. They got word that Varia and Mukuro's group had also came to help them. Aichi woke up after that.

" Are you alright?" Kai ask

" Yeah..."

" What?!"

" What's wrong?" Kai ask

" There's some guy called 'Ghost' absorbing everyone's flames and he looks like Byakuran. I have to go help everyone." Tsuna replied

" Be careful." Reborn said

Tsuna nodded as he flew off. Not long after a strong combustion of flames, there were sounds clashing in the air.

" The air is wavering." Aichi said

Yuni was suddenly trapped in an orange sphere as she was floating towards where the battlefield was.

" At this rate, Byakuran will be able to get her!" Reborn said

Aichi jumped onto a tree as he plucked out a leaf and started blowing his melody. Kai jumped beside him to guard him as the sphere Yuni was in stopped moving.

" It stopped!" Fuuta exclaimed

 _" Is this the power of the Tenth Boss of the Arcane Family?"_ Reborn thought

Suddenly, a dark ball trapped Aichi and dragged him to the battlefield.

" Aichi!"

With the leaf whistling stopping, Yuni's sphere merged with Tsuna and Byakuran's while Aichi went into the sphere as well. Kai managed to catch up to him as he landed.

" That's Aichi!" Naoki exclaimed

" We have to get him out of there!" Miwa said

Aichi looked around as he felt that he should continue with his leaf whistle. And so he did. A glow started coming out from his mark and pendant as Aichi and the others got surrounded by a similar glow.

" What's this?!" Kamui exclaimed

" Oh! It's shiny!" Ren said

Sweat drop...

" Just focus on the situation at hand..." Misaki said

" Kai!" Miwa exclaimed

" What is this?!" Kai exclaimed

" We're all glowing!" Naoki exclaimed

They started to glow in their Vanguard auras as their circles appeared below their feet and grew bigger. The dark ball around Aichi broke as they started to morph into another form.

" Meteorkaiser, Bustered!"

" Eradicator, Finish Blow Dragon!"

" Leading Heavenly Goddess, Wakahirume!"

" Dark Dragon, Phantom Blaster 'Diablo'!"

" Helldeity Seal Dragon, Crossorigin!"

" Dragonic Overlord the Ace!"

" Holy Dragon, Religious Soul Saver!"

The various dragons, robot and goddess emerged as the others were shocked.

" This is..." Misaki exclaimed

" Units we've never seen before!" Kamui exclaimed

" I feel a very powerful power flowing through me!" Miwa said

" Now let's destroy that thing!" Ren said

" Yeah!"

They sent out their attacks as they hit the barrier. It started to crack as Aichi tried to lend a helping hand but was interrupted by Byakuran. He and Tsuna began to fight against Byakuran while Yuni was using her Life Flames to revive the Arcobaleno. While that was happening, a figure jumped through the crack and helped her. It was Gamma!

" No!" Aichi exclaimed

The two disappeared as there was nothing except for their clothes and the pacifiers left. Byakuran started to blame Tsuna for Yuni's loss.

" How dare you..." Aichi muttered

He put out his hand while Tsuna got ready his X-Burner.

" Don't blame anyone but yourself, Byakuran!" Aichi shouted

He blasted a giant beam as Tsuna fired his X-Burner. Byakuran was finally defeated as the barrier broke and Aichi and the others returned to normal. Kai ran towards Aichi as he touched his shoulder. Aichi turned as Kai saw that he was crying and he hugged him.

" It's okay." Kai assured

" I had hoped that I could stop this but I couldn't... Now not only did Yuni-san sacrifice herself... Gamma-san is gone too..." Aichi cried

" But you defeated Byakuran for their sakes too... There's nothing to be guilty of." Kai said

" But..."

Aichi fainted all of a sudden as Kai shook him.

" Aichi!"

" Is he alright?!" Naoki ask

" He suddenly fainted." Kai replied

" I'll take over." Miwa said

" There's no need. Sendou is just tired from just now." Leon said

" I see..."

" You know... Those units were from this future. They came to our aid." Ren said

" Really?!" Kamui exclaimed

" Yeah."

" They really helped us a lot!" Naoki said

" Yeah."

There was suddenly a glow around them.

" You guys will be going back to the past first, kora!" They turned to see that the Arcobaleno had came out from their pacifiers

" What about you guys?" Kamui ask

" We'll send them back too after a little talk. It won't take long." Verde said

" Alright! We'll see you guys later!" Naoki said

" Yeah!"

They returned to the past as they were still in Aichi's room at their Italy base. Kai laid Aichi down on his bed as they heard a puff of smoke. They turned to see Tsuna and the others there.

" Yo! Welcome back!" Naoki said

" We're back..." Tsuna greeted

" It was a long battle but it's also a somewhat meaningful one too. And I guess... We have to thank you guys for bringing us to the future." Kamui said

" No, thank you for helping us to defeat Byakuran." Tsuna said

" No problem!"

" Now then, everyone should go to rest up. I'll bring you guys to your rooms to stay for the night and then we'll all go back home tomorrow." Misaki said

" Okay."

Misaki led them to their rooms as the others got ready to go out.

" I still have the book that might lead to why Sendou has those marks. Do you guys still want to read it?" Leon ask

" I'll read it. I'll let you guys read it tomorrow morning." Kai said

" Okay."

They left to their rooms as Kai turned off the lights, sat beside Aichi on the bed while pulling up the blanket and turning on the table lamp beside him to read the book's contents.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsuna and the other guys were in one room discussing about something while the girls were sleeping in another room.

" Hey, maybe we should've told them what happened after they left for the past." Yamamoto said

" But their future selves told them not to!" Tsuna said

" Yeah, but..."

They thought back to what happened...

 _~ Flashback start~_

 _Aichi and the others were transported back to the past, leaving Tsuna and the others alone to talk to the Arcobaleno._

 _" There's something you guys might want to know, kora! Come out, kora!" Colonello said_

 _They heard rustling in the bushes as they saw older but familiar people coming out of them._

 _" It's you guys!" Gokudera exclaimed_

 _" The ten years later Aichi-san and the others!" Tsuna exclaimed_

 _" But... You guys disappeared..." Irie said_

 _" We were here all these time..." Miwa said_

 _" Here, in the underground basement, where this final battle happened." Kamui said_

 _" Underground basement?!"_

 _They led them to a secret hideout as they looked around._

 _" This is quite the hideout." Ryohei said_

 _" Yeah..."_

 _They were led into a cave as they gaped at the giant door in front of them._

 _" That door..." Yamamoto exclaimed_

 _" They have the same marks as the one on Aichi's body!" Gokudera exclaimed_

 _" But why?!" Tsuna exclaimed_

 _" Please... Don't let my past self fully awaken." Aichi said_

 _" Huh?"_

 _" He only has quarter of whatever mysterious power he holds. Do not let any enemy use him to open this gate. Otherwise, mass chaos will befall the universe." Aichi explained_

 _" What is that gate?" Fran ask_

 _" There's some immense energy spewing out of it..." Mukuro said_

 _" Aichi-san, what exactly is this?" Tsuna ask_

 _" Travel back to your time with this but say nothing about whatever you see. However, know this, do not let the gate open." Aichi said_

 _" Aichi-san!"_

 _" Remember these words... The curse of the Embodiment of the Rainbow will bring out chaos. Break that curse with the power of one." Aichi said_

 _" Break the curse with the power of one...?" Gokudera ask_

 _" I extremely don't get it..." Ryohei said_

 _" Now, it's time to go." Aichi said_

 _A staff appeared in his hand as he tapped it and the gate opened._

 _" Remember what I said. Never let him fully awaken or the curse will take control. Break the curse before bringing out his full potential." Aichi said_

 _There was a bright light as Tsuna and the others were returned to the past._

 _" They're gone..." Fran said_

 _" Yeah."_

 _~ Flashback end~_

" The curse of the Embodiment... I wonder what it is..." Tsuna said

" We can think about that tomorrow. For now, we need to rest up. Don't forget. You guys are still not worthy to get the Rainbow Inheritance Flames. Prove to them and win against them one day." Reborn said

" Yes!"

They went to sleep after that...

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai closed the book and turned off the table lamp. He looked over to Aichi before pulling him into a hug.

 _" The curse of the Embodiment... I don't want to believe it... If history repeats itself... You'll sacrifice yourself again, won't you, Aichi? The Rainbow Gate and the curse... Aichi, I don't want to lose you. I want to stay with you forever... I love you, Aichi... That's why I'll protect you until you're free from that curse! I promise... For now, good night..."_ Kai thought

And he fell asleep while still holding onto Aichi after that.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


End file.
